


Shift Change

by Calliope Starling (CitrusApple)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki Is Loud In Bed, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1601426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusApple/pseuds/Calliope%20Starling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor tries to keep Loki quiet in the bedroom as the changing of the guards happens just outside the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear Loki fans!
> 
> So I did a thing. A Thorki thing. A Thorki thing with smut.
> 
> Under the circumstances of them not actually being brothers, I can enjoy Thorki.
> 
> I have to say that I surprised myself with this one. I've read some good Thorki, but I never saw myself actually writing one. But I saw the following Tumblr post and got an idea from it.
> 
> http://akumahuntress18.tumblr.com/post/85327638663/monkberrymoondelight92-thor-week-ships-and

“Brother, you look ravishing.” Loki had said with a smirk.

Thor had stopped dead in his tracks as he’d heard Loki quote himself, giving the line an erotic meaning that it hadn’t had the first time it was spoken.

And that was what took them to where they were now, just a couple of minutes later, Thor having whisked Loki off to his chambers, slamming Loki up against his door the second he’d shut it.

They kissed so hard that it was difficult for either one of them to make a sound. Thor realized that was a good thing, as he knew the guards would be starting a shift change momentarily.

The kiss broke as Thor pulled back just enough to catch his breath, but the sound of Loki panting heavily with want only spurred him on. He slid his hand down Loki’s chest until he reached the apron of his leather armor. He pulled the apron aside to reveal the bulge created by Loki’s erection, straining against the leather pants.

As Thor began to stroke Loki through his armor, Loki cried out loudly, bucking his hips forward into Thor’s fist. Thor firmly clamped his hand over Loki’s mouth. Realizing he’d probably forgotten his own strength, as usual, and possibly caused Loki pain, Thor moved his other hand to gently grip the back of Loki’s neck, thumb caressing his ear.

Loki calmed a little at the feel of the familiar hold. The show of Thor’s timeless affection for him. Safeness.

“The guards’ shift change is taking place now.” Thor whispered, and as if on cue, they heard the footsteps of some of the contingent walking past the door. “Several of them will pass by here, and two of them will remain just outside. We have to be quiet.”

Loki’s responding moan was composed of equal parts frustration, impatience, and lust. He lifted his hand to remove Thor’s hand from his mouth. “Then I need you _now_.” Loki whispered back.

Feeling a spasm of need shoot through him at Loki’s words, Thor spun them around and guided Loki as he walked him backwards to the bed. A snap of Loki’s fingers saw them both stripped of their armor, and they fell into bed together, giving each other short but passionate kisses as they went.

Thor lifted himself up on his elbows to look upon Loki for a moment, hair hanging down in front of his face, admiring his lithe frame and the way his black hair looked sprawled across the pillow as he had the few times before. This part of their love was still fairly new to them, and it was hard for Thor not to be in awe of it.

He’d been sad when he’d found out that they were not really brothers, but now he was glad for it. If not for that, the roads would not have all led to this.

“Thor!” Loki spoke, shaking Thor out of his thoughts. “What in the nine realms are you waiting for?”

But then Loki saw the look on Thor’s face as their eyes met, and with that look alone, he understood.

“Oh.” Loki said simply as he answered his own question. His bottom lip gave a hint of a quiver, and he darted his gaze away to avoid getting too emotional.

Thor lowered his head to kiss Loki’s forehead, but quickly moved down to Loki’s ear to kiss and gently nibble and suck on his earlobe, trying to sustain the original mood. It worked, because Loki let out another moan.

“Hush, Loki.” Thor chuckled. “There are still guards outside.”

Thor rolled Loki onto his right side and settled himself tightly up against Loki’s back as he let himself rest upon the soft blankets, his erection fitting itself against Loki’s arse. He continued his ministrations on Loki’s ear, causing Loki to groan through gritted teeth. Loki waved his hand, and a short flicker of green light sparked from it.

Thor felt moisture surrounding both of their nether regions, and took that as a sign that Loki couldn’t wait any longer. Not wanting to frustrate him, Thor took hold of Loki’s hip with his left hand, lined himself up with Loki’s entrance, and plunged in.

“Th- Thor…” Loki managed to mutter rather than cry out.

Thor kissed the back of Loki’s neck and began rolling his hips as he tightened his hold on Loki’s hip a little.

Loki emitted stifled grunts in between his panting. His right hand gripped the corner of the pillow, but his left hand moved around, seeking solid purchase. He gripped the blanket under him for a second, then moved his hand to lie atop the hand Thor had on his hip, but he didn’t hold Thor’s hand. He tried gripping the blanket again, but moved his hand back to Thor’s.

Thor’s well-aimed thrust to his prostate saw Loki crying out as he dug his nails into the back of Thor’s hand. Thor quickly slid his right hand under Loki’s head to cover his mouth again.

“Hush, Loki… Shhh…” Thor soothed as he slowed down his thrusts a little.

Loki moved his hand again, sliding it under Thor’s wrist to finally settle on gripping Thor’s hip. “Just don’t stop” he panted into the hand over his mouth.

Thor picked up his pace and thrust into Loki with more strength. He felt Loki writhe against him, and looked down to see that Loki was trying to angle himself so his erection would rub against the blankets underneath them. He moved the hand that was on Loki’s hip to wrap it around Loki’s manhood, and began stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Loki’s head tipped back as he cried out again, Thor’s fingers slipping down off his lips, unable to muffle the sound.

“Loki…” Thor started, but stopped trying to speak when Loki twisted around to bring his lips to Thor’s.

“Please don’t stop… Please…” Loki said against Thor’s mouth, his hand grasping Thor’s hip tighter as he fought to hold himself in that position.

Hearing Loki beg sent a sharp spasm of lust through Thor’s manhood, and he thrust faster and harder into Loki while speeding up his hand to match the new pace his hips had set. Thor slid his hand low enough to touch Loki’s balls, and he felt them tightening in that short second his hand was on them. He tightened his grip and slid his hand back up Loki’s erection, rubbing his thumb over the tip as he thrust right into Loki’s prostate again.

Thor caught the scream with an open mouthed kiss as Loki came, hips bucking harshly into Thor’s hand, nails piercing Thor’s hip.

Loki’s walls tightening around him had Thor at the edge before he even realized he was about to be. When Loki finished pulsing, Thor let go of his manhood to intertwine his fingers with Loki’s over his hip. With one last hard thrust, he spilled himself into Loki as he stifled his groan against Loki’s shoulder.

When the both of them settled down, Thor rolled Loki back over to face him and wrapped Loki up in his arms.

“I didn’t realize ‘silver tongue’ also meant ‘noisy in bed’.” Thor teased.

“Shut up. It’s your fault, you know.” Loki smirked.

“My fault? You were the one who started it.” Thor sarcastically accused.

“Oh, just take the damn compliment.”

“You take yours, then.”

They both laughed as they hugged each other even tighter.

“Am I really that loud?” Loki asked. “Do you think the guards really heard?”

“Yes, you really are that loud. And if any of them say anything, you can banish them from the realm.” Thor answered.

“I think a sudden gender change for a day would be more fun.” Loki grinned, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Thor laughed, then hugged Loki impossibly tighter. “I love you, Loki.” Thor said as he looked into his eyes.

Loki remained quiet, but Thor could see his response in the gaze he returned. He understood if Loki could not say it back yet.

But a moment later, Loki lifted himself up and whispered “I love you too, Thor” into his ear, then returned to his comfortable place in Thor’s arms.

Thor wanted to shout from the mountain tops that Loki had said he loved him, but remained equally content with allowing Loki to fall asleep in his arms as he resisted the urge to jump for joy.


End file.
